Talk:Velma Dinkley
Voice in other languages If anyone wishes to make a table for the voice actors in different languages (like here for example), then do so here, and I'll add it into the proper page. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 16:13, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Velma's hair in WNSD ---- I never thought of it at the time, but when I compared Velma from SDWAY with Velma from WNSD, her hair seemed paler than it was from the previous series. I suspect it was to make her seem older. --Aggression25 (talk) 04:06, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Kate Micucci I think we should add that she's taken over as Velma's voice as of 2016. ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 09:47, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :The jury's not done with Mindy. She's returning for something. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 14:26, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :: Kate Micucci voiced Velma in Scoobynatural. I think it should be mentioned in the article, since that's the original incarnation of her. --Gabo 200 (talk) 19:42, April 16, 2018 (UTC) :: :: As far as I can tell, Micucci is now the main voice of Velma. The last time Mindy Cohn voiced her was for Lego Dimensions and the Scooby Lego pack for the platform was released back in 2015. I don't know if they are still sharing the role, but we should acknowledge that Kate Micucci is the new voice for Velma. Mariofan1955 (talk) 06:25, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Additions to the "Personality" section "Velma is the smartest person in the group, and has a fascination with mysteries (her younger sister Madelyn said that she was "born with a mystery book in her hand"). She is sharp-witted and sometimes sarcastic, especially in the earliest and the latest Scooby-Doo installments (a number of characters made references to her sarcasm and sense of humor). She also seems to love secrecy (like many other fictional detectives, she likes to keep her conclusions secret till the very end of the episode, probably deriving pleasure from baffling others), and have a bit of slyness in her character (she was the only gang member to actually perpetrate a hoax, albeit for a noble reason)." Feel free to correct/change anything you find necessary. Jim Fruit (talk) 19:46, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :I added both in. Some changes I made were making it in-universe and removing that she was the smartest in the group as that was already implied in the intro. Also, if you can find any scenes that might have her getting any pleasue from baffling others, I can put that in. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:29, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you! I think you could also add that she usually keeps her conclusions secret until the end of the investigation (as an example of "secrecy"). As for deriving pleasure from baffling others, I'll try to find something on this. --Jim Fruit (talk) 21:13, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Is she a barefooter? I've noticed an interesting detail: in at least two scenes of the original Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! series, Velma goes barefoot by choice while Shaggy, Fred and Daphne do wear shoes. The first one is at the end of A Tiki Scare is No Fair where she is in a traditional Hawaii outfit; the second one is at the end of Jeepers, It's the Jaguaro! where the gang is at the carnival in the streets of Rio de Janeiro, and she doesn't wear shoes. Wonder if the creators implied that she likes to go barefoot? --Jim Fruit (talk) 19:34, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Animal Crossing link Could someone make a link to the Animal Crossing wiki from the article? Yellowlightning1996 23:12, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Color of Velma's shoes Velma's Mary Jane shoes are red, not black. ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 02:39, October 23, 2019 (UTC)